An Inconvenient Imprint
by Swimmer123
Summary: When Leah comes back to LaPush with her daughter she is anything but excited. What happens when her worst fears come true? What will happen when Jacob's son imprints on her daughter?
1. Coming Home

"Come on please Leah. It's Quil's wedding. "

"You know what I'm afraid of Seth. I'm just looking out for her."

"Please Leah, We all really miss you. You haven't been down here since Evie was what, Seven? Everyone's coming in town for this. Even Jake and Ness are coming down with their son."

"It's not like you don't see me Seth we always get together here for christmas"

"It's not the same Leah. Everyone else wants to see you also.

"God damn it, Seth, fine. I'll be there in a few days"

"I'll see you then Leah. Maybe you should just stay here for a while. I'm sure mom would love that."

"Yeah maybe. We'll see how the wedding goes and then we can talk."

* * *

"Evie!" Leah yelled up the stairs to her teenage daughter.

" Yeah Mom?"

"We need to talk. Could you come down here for a minute?"

Evie Clearwater came down the stairs a second later with her long dark curls flying behind her. At 16 she was 5'6, not extremely short but definitely shorter than her mother who was 5'10.

"What is it mom?"

"One of my old friends is getting married and we were invited to the wedding. I told your uncle Seth that we would go."

Evie gave her mom a slightly questioning look, "I thought that you hated LaPush."

"I know this is a one time thing, I feel like I should be there though. I went to everyone else's weddings when they got married and it would be wrong not to go to Quil and Claire's"

"Alrighty mom whatever you say. When are we going?"

"Two days from now. The weddings next Thursday and since it's summer break I thought we could go down a little early and spend some time with your grandma. We're going to drive, but since it's a few hours away we'll need to leave pretty early in the morning."

"Ok mom. I'm really excited to see where you grew up." Evie said giving her mom a smile and a hug. Then she walked upstairs to pack for a trip that she was sure would be an interesting one.

* * *

As they passed the welcome to forks sign, Leah turned down the music that her and her daughter had previously been singing loudly to, and smiled to her daughter. "We're almost there Evie."

"Are you ready to see everyone again mom?"

"Yes Evie. Everything is going to be fine." Leah replied with a hint of unsureness in her voice. "It's going to be great. You're going to love everyone."

They pulled up to the Clearwater house a few minutes later.

"Leah!" I deep voice yelled from inside. Not a second later a large man burst out the door of the small house.

"Seth!" Leah yelled jumping out of the car and onto her brother. "Evie come here!"

"Evie!" Seth said hauling Leah over to gather Evie up also.

"Uncle Seth!" Evie said laughing hysterically.

"Leah! Evie!"

"Grandma!" Evie yelled as Sue Clearwater joined the group of huggers.

"Come on, come inside dinners ready" She said ushering them inside.

"Where's Jill and Donny?" Leah asked referencing Seth's wife and son.

"She decided to tag along with all the women to help out with Claires wedding and Donny's asleep upstairs" Seth said.

"He couldn't stay up for aunt Leah?"

"Well if you want to deal with his crabby butt be my guest. The terrible twos have hit and i think that he's taking it to a whole new level."

"I guess i'll just see him tomorrow then." Leah said with a laugh

"So how's school?" Sue asked Evie after everyone had settled down to eat.

"It's going really well. Strait A's" Evie said smiling at her grandma.

"That wonderful sweetie. I don't know where you got your brains though. Your mother and uncle never had grades like that." Sue said with a laugh.

"So are you coming to Emily's tomorrow" Seth asked Leah quickly changing the subject.

"You guys still go over there all the time?"

"Every Sunday." Seth said with a grin. "To bad Jake isn't here yet, otherwise we would have the whole pack together again."

"Pack?" Evie asked with a laugh, "Did you guys have like a name for your group of friends?"

"Uh yeah something like that." Seth answered running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah we'll go Seth. It'll be fun. Evie can meet everyone before so she won't be overwhelmed at the wedding." Leah said smiling at her daughter.

"Just make sure you don't loose her. She's so short she'll probably get stomped on." Seth said with a laugh.

"Hey!" Evie yelled faking anger, "Not all of us are freaking giants around here. Give me a break."

Everyone one laughed and then got up to do the dishes and get ready for bed. They had a big day ahead of them.


	2. Reuniting

"There will be a lot of people there, Evie. Seth wasn't really kidding about being squashed. Just be careful please I don't want to take a trip to the hospital today." Leah informed her daughter on the way over to the Uley's house. "A lot of the kids aren't that far from your age, but some will probably look a lot older. It's just how kids in La Push are these days. And-"

"Leah calm down, you need to relax. Everything will be fine." Seth said reassuring his sister."

"Whatever you say Seth. Lets just go over names then ok. Evie you need to listen to this." Leah yelled to her daughter who was cooing over Donny in the backseat.

"Ok so Sam and Emily have two kid's Ryan and Scott. They're 18 and 14. Jared and Kim have a daughter April who's 17 and a son Luke who's 11. Paul and Rachel have twin boys Bret and Brice who are 15 and two daughters, Maggie who's 13 and Fay who's 9. Jake and Ness have a son Shawn who's 17. Embry married Sylvie, she's the only blonde, and they have a daughter Julie who's 14 and a son Jay who's 12. Colin and his wife Melissa who goes by Mel now, have two daughters, Hailey who's 11 and Jessica who's 6. Brady married Isa and they have a four year old daughter named Alana and Isa's Pregnant."

"I'm never going to remember everyone Seth and Evie doesn't have a prayer."

"Just catch up with everyone, and Evie," Seth said turning around to face his niece " no one will expect you to know names so you'll be fine

"We're here" Leah called out pulling up to the house. "It's bigger than before.," she said to Seth

"They had to expand because of the kids. Now come on stop stalling. We gather in the back now because we all can't fit in the house anymore."

They walked around the house. Seth bellowed out a "We're here!" and then went off to find his wife with his son, leaving his sister and niece on their own.

"Leah!" a woman yelled and everyone turned their way. As the mass of people started to converge on the pair Leah pushed her daughter protectively behind her to keep her from being trampled. After lots of hugging and indistinct yelling everyone calmed down a little

"Oh my Gosh is this Evie." Another woman yelled motioning to the shocked girl standing by Leah. "She's grown so much!"

"Evie? Evie are you okay?" Leah asked slightly worried at her daughter's wide eyes and open mouth.

"They're all so huge," She whispered looking at the men. "And there are so many people."

"I tried to warn you baby." Leah said with a smile. All of the couples started hugging Leah and introducing themselves to Evie who was still just trying to take it all in

"Hi Evie I'm Kim. April will you come over here!" she yelled turning around.

"What mom?" An older girl said jogging over.

"Will you introduce Evie to everyone?"

"Yeah sure." April said grabbing Evie's hand "Come on everyone's over here." Evie shot a look over her shoulder at her mom who looked a little worried and stressed, and then continued to be dragged by April over to a group of people.

"Guys!" She yelled over "This is Evie."

"Hi Evie" A Few chorused back. As April started up a conversation with Evie and some of the other girls about what they were wearing to the wedding, Leah was having a very different sort of conversation with the woman

"Only Ryan, Scott, Bret and I think maybe Jake's son have phased." Emily informed Leah, "Brice is really close though so we're paying extra attention to him. Ryan imprinted on April and Bret imprinted on Julie, so you don't have to worry about them, and it's obvious that Scott didn't imprint on her." Emily said gesturing to her son that was walking away from the group of girls to go talk to the men. "You probably just have to worry about Jacob's son now."

"Have you guys heard from Jake in a while?" Leah asked

"We keep in touch." Rachel, his sister, said. "They come down for holidays sometimes."

"When are they coming down?" Leah asked curious about her old alpha.

"I think the day before the wedding. Him and Sam still aren't on the best of terms so he didn't want to start something and ruin Quil and Claire's day."

After the women finished their conversation Emily called everyone to eat.

Evie was in line and reached for the last hamburger right when someone else did, "That's my hamburger." Brice said with a slight growl. Even though he was younger he towered over Evie at 6'2 and was shaking slightly. Noticing how mad he looked Evie grabbed a hotdog instead and went to sit down.

"Rachel." Leah said drawing the woman's attention. "I think that your son almost just phased on my daughter over a hamburger."

"I told you it's about that time. Everyone's looking out for them don't wor-" She was interrupted by the sound of growling.

All of the women looked over and saw Ryan holding Brice back and all of the men getting up to go help.

"You Bitch!" Brice yelled at Evie. "You spilled your soda all over me!"

"I'm sorry it was an a-accident." Evie said with a shaky voice and terrified eyes to the vibrating boy.

Brice lunged for Evie, but Ryan held her back and Seth ran over and stood in front of her.

"Evie go stand with your mom." He said in an unusually serious voice. April, who was aware of exactly what was happening, grabbed Evie's hand and pulled her over to where all of the women where standing a safe distance away. Leah ran up to her and embraced her.

"Don't worry about it baby everything's fine." she whispered into her shell-shocked daughter's ear. Leah looked over her daughters shoulder and saw an extremely shaky Brice being dragged into the woods.

The party dispersed shortly after. Everyone helped clean up and then went home.

"Mom what the hell just happened?" Evie said calmly to her mother once they were in the car.

Leah gripped the stirring wheel hard. "Nothing sweetie, the Lahote boys have always had a bit of a temper."

"Fine then. Don't tell me what's really going on here. Thanks a lot mom." Evie said sarcastically. She climbed out of the car and slammed her door shut. She then went up to her room and spent the rest of the day there.

"Damn it Seth." Leah said to her brother later that night. "Of course someone just had to almost phase on her. Just my damn luck."

"I'm sorry. If I knew he was going to phase I wouldn't have invited you. I know he's really sorry though. You know how the anger is for new wolves though."

"Yeah I know, Seth" Leah said "I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Look at it this way sis." Seth said as she walked upstairs. "Now your stay can only go uphill from here."

Boy was he wrong.

A/N Thank you so much for reading. Please review! Here's a little cheat sheet for the kids.

Leah= Evie Clearwater (16)

Jake/Ness= Shawn (17)

Sam/ Emily= Ryan (18), Scott (15)

Jared/ Kim= April (17), Luke (11)

Paul/ Rachel=Bret and Brice (15), Maggie (14) Fay (9)

Embry/ Sylvie =Julie (14) Jay (12),

Colin/ Melissa (Mel) = Hailey (11), Jessica (6)

Brady/ Isa= Alana (4)

Seth/ Jill= Donny (2)

Quil+ Claire


	3. Meeting

"Are we almost there dad?" Shawn complained to his father from the backseat of the car. At 6'6, which was even taller than his father, the backseat was a bit of a tight squeeze for Shawn Black. Ever since he had phased he found it increasingly difficult to fit in most cars.

"Be patient Shawn." His mother told him with a smile. His mother didn't look a day over seventeen, and because Shawn looked about 20 and towered over her, he was often asked if she was his younger sister. That's just what you get though when you're a werewolf and your mother's part vampire.

Shawn was a bit of a miracle actually. Nobody thought that his mother would be able to have children, but she had gotten pregnant a little before she reached full maturity. Shawn barely inherited any vampire traits. He grew pretty fast when he was younger, Not nearly as fast as his mother had, but faster than normal. He liked his meat very rare, but other than that his appetite was pretty standard.

"We're here" His father said pulling him out of his day dreams. He looked out the window and saw a small house surrounded by lots of green. It looked as if the woods would swallow the small blue house whole. It was quite the change from the former mansion that he lived in in Alaska nearby his extended vampire family.

"Dad." Shawn started, suddenly nervous, "You don't think I'll imprint do you."

Jake turned back to his so "Well it's a possibility. I don't think anyone's really around your age though so it's probably not very likely." Unbenounced to him though his old beta, Leah Clearwater, who had moved away and he had not heard of since, had a

daughter right around Shawn's age.

* * *

_RingRing RingRing_

"I'll get it mom!" Evie yelled from the living room, "Hello?" She said picking up the cord phone.

""Hey it's Rachel."

"Oh Hi it's Evie."

"Is your mom available?"

"No she's in the shower. Can I take a message?

"I was just calling to tell your mom that Jake got into town last night and we're all having a get together to reunite the p- group." Rachel said, quickly catching herself before she said to much to Leah's uninformed daughter.

"Yeah we'd love to."

"Okay sounds good. It starts at five. Can't wait to see you guys there!"

* * *

"Jake!" Rachel screamed as he walked in the door. "It's so good to see you. Ness you too!" she said pulling them both into hugs. "Well I'll be, Shawn baby is that you. You've about doubled since I've last see you." She said pulling the boy into a hug right after he ducked through the door.

"It's good to see you too Aunt Rachel." Shawn said with a grin, while bending down to hug his Aunt.

"Everyone will be here soon. Come on, come into the kitchen we need to catch up!"

One by one families started to arrive and cram themselves into the Lahote's small house. Jacob exchanged embraces with all of his pack brothers that he had not seen in so long, and introduced them to his family. Even Sam was a bit startled by Shawn's large build.

All of the sudden a shout of "Leah!" could be heard as the woman finally arrived.

"Leah's here?" Jake asked.

"Yeah Seth convinced her to come in town with her d-" and Paul could get the large tidbit of Leah having a daughter out of his mouth, Jake had already pushed his way over to his pack mate.

"Leah!" He said picking her up in a large hug.

"Put me down Jake!" She said half heartedly, grinning the whole time.

"Who's this mom?" Evie asked from behind her mother, slightly overwhelmed at all of the people crammed into the small house.

"Oh Evie this is Jake." Leah said looking slightly uncomfortable, "And Jake this is Evie, my daughter."

Jake stood stunned for a moment trying to comprehend that his beta was a mother. "But I thought that you couldn't have children."

"Well when things um settled down and I um got back to a normal life everything just sort of uh went back to normal you know."

"Oh so you stopped ph-"

"Yeah Jake." Leah said cutting him of quickly, trying to hint that she had not told her daughter much about that aspect of her life.

"Who's the father then?" Jake asked still very bewildered.

"Just I guy I met at collage Jake." She answered. It had been quite the shock to Leah who had not known if she could get pregnant or not. When he had found out that she was pregnant he had left, and besides the monthly child support required by law, she never saw him again.

"Oh I had no idea." He said. Baffled at how he had no idea that she had a child.

"Jake!" Nessie yelled from somewhere in the room, trying to find her husband.

"Over here babe." He said. Shawn spotted his father and made his way with his mother over to him. " Leah, this is my wife, Ness, and my son, Shawn." Jake said introducing his family.

"Hi Leah." Nessie said giving her a large smile

Shawn's hello, however, was noticeably absent. He was to busy staring into the eyes of the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. He walked forward completely ignoring Leah. "I'm Shawn." He said to the girl

"I'm Evie" She replied quietly. Just looking at him made her insides go crazy.

Jake, Leah and Nessie watched the scene unfold with confused expressions until Leah caught the look on Shawn face and realized what had happened.

And that's right about when all hell broke loose.

A/N Thanks so much for reading. I love all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts!


	4. Revelations

The party at the Lahote's ended up being one for the history books. It is doubtful that anyone there that night will ever be able to forget what happened. However, It's probably safe to say that it shook Evie Clearwater's life the most.

* * *

"No. You didn't. You couldn't have." Leah said with wide eyes to Shawn. "Not my baby. Not my Evie. Don't bring her into this."

And Then Brice had possibly the worst timing ever, and decided to take revenge on Evie believing that she was the reason he had phased. "Well if it isn't the little bitch. Here to ruin some more people's live?" He growled at her.

Shawn spun around quickly almost vibrating and grabbed Brice by the shirt, lifted him off the ground and slammed him against the wall, "What the hell did you just call her." He growled at him.

Brice jut stared at the larger, very angry, boy in front of him with wide eyes.

"Don't ever talk to her again." He said slamming Brice against the wall again, shaking the house. "Do you understand?"

Brice continued to just stare at him, only enraging Shawn further.

"Son" Jacob started, but Shawn just growled at him and shook a little harder. "You're scaring her." Jacob said knowing that Shawn would understand whom he was referring to. Shawn shook a little less at that and shot a worried glance over his shoulder at Evie.

"Put me down." Brice growled finally coming out of his shock.

Hearing his voice of course though did nothing but anger Shawn more, as memories of Brice's insults came rushing back to the forefront of his mind.

Noticing that this was probably going to get ugly many people started to move at once. The women pulled their children out of the way while the men stood protectively in front of them, watching the enraged boys with caution. Leah pulled a shell-shocked Evie out of harms way. Jacob and Paul approached their sons, giving each other a look, and both decided that forcing their sons out of the crowded house would be the best option. Thankfully the boys were standing right by the open door, so all that they had to do was grab the boys and give them a shove out the door.

The second they were out the door they both phased, no longer able to keep their wolf side in. It was a bit of a miracle that they had lasted as long as they did.

Evie looked out the window with wide eyes gasping out, "Oh my God. Oh God. Oh God."

"Evie calm down baby we can explain." Leah said trying to calm her daughter.

The wolves lunged at each other, and Evie let out a scream. On the verge of hyperventilation she collapsed to her knees staring with wide eyes at the scene before her. Clothes still fluttered to the ground where the two large boys had burst out of their clothes, and changed into giant wolves. She couldn't look away from where the two wolves were rolling around on the ground. It didn't help when three large men pushed past her, one being her uncle, and also turned into giant wolves.

The four newly phased wolves, Jacob, Ryan, Brady, and Seth, got in between the two and subdued them using their minds and bodies as weapons. Brady and Ryan showed Brice images of his horrified sisters and his disappointed father and mother. They were able to subdue him and push him into the woods. Jacob and Seth hit Shawn with images of his scared mother and his imprint. Seeing Evie on her knees with tears running down her face staring in fear at the scene caused him to howl in pain, and run into the woods.

That's about when Evie passed out.

* * *

"I have no idea how she's going to take this." Evie heard her mother whisper when she started to come around.

"I'm so sorry Leah. I had no idea Brice was so angry at her or I wouldn't of had him come." A woman who she recognized as Rachel replied.

"It's not your fault Rachel, I know what it's like at first. Everything sets you off. I probably would have done the same thing."

"Mom?" Evie whispered quietly. She knew her mom would hear though; she had always had good hearing.

"Baby your awake. How do you feel?" Her mom asked.

"What's going on?"

Leah bit her lip and was quiet for a moment. "Do you remember what happened Evie?"

Evie thought for a moment. A Blur of images rushed by but she dismissed them as ludicrous. "No."

"Listen, I'm not really sure how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. Some of us here on the reservation can shift or phase into giant wolves." Leah said bluntly, and then waited for her daughter's reaction.

Evie raise her eyebrows at her mother and with a drawn out "reallyyy?" and a small laugh, got up to get herself a glass of water.

Rachel and Leah both gave each other looks, realizing this was going to be harder than they thought. When Evie came back into the room with a smile and sat down Leah started again. "Do you remember the party earlier?"

"A little." Evie admitted.

"Do you remember meeting Jake and his family?"

Evie was about to say no when the images of a tall handsome boy flooded into her mind. "I think so." She said instead.

"Um do you remember when Brice came over?"

Brice's name finally triggered Evie memory. Her eyes widened and she dropped her glass.  
"I'm gonna take that as a yes." Rachel muttered getting up to get a dustpan.

"Evie, when I was younger and still lived on the reservation, my father always told me and your Uncle Seth the legends of our tribe. The same legend grandma told you when you were little. I never believed those legends to be true until your grandfather died, and a few days later I changed into a giant wolf myself along with your uncle. I had a large growth spurt and then stopped growing at all. I didn't get my period anymore; it was like I was just stuck in time. I stopped phasing about a year before I had you, and that's why I had no idea whether or not I could have kids. I wasn't on birth control and I didn't use any protection at the time because of that reason. Then I got pregnant with you." Leah said with tears in her eyes, and gave her daughter's hand a squeeze. "I was scared of course. I had no idea what to do, how I would raise you, but I was also incredibly overjoyed. You were my dream come true."

"How could you not tell me?"

"I just wanted to protect you, Evie"

"From what mom if I had know I would have felt protected. What's so bad if you have control over it? I just don't understand."

"There's something else to Evie. I wish that you remembered the legends, this would be so much easier." Leah said looking down, regretting what she would have to tell her daughter. "There's a reason why we phase." She paused for a moment, savoring the last moment that her daughter would be naïve to just how dangerous the world really is, "We were made to protect humans from the cold ones, or you could call them vampires."

"W-what?"

"They aren't all bad Evie. Some are what you would call vegetarians; they only drink animal blood. A few used to live in town here. That caused a lot of drama though."

"They used to live here!?"

Leah took the next hour to summarize the story of Bella, Edward, The Cullen's, Jacob, and Renesmee.

"Wait Jacob as in Jake and Renesmee as in Ness?" Evie asked incredulously.

"The very same. They actually live up in Alaska near the rest of the Cullens."

"They're like good vampires?"

"Yes. When I knew them I certainly didn't think so, but I was understandably mad at the world at the time, so vegetarian vampires didn't exactly gain much sympathy from me. They really are good people though. Mr. Cullen is even a doctor."

_knockknock knockknock _

"Coming!" Rachel yelled from the other room to the person at the door.

When she opened the door a disheveled Jacob walked in. Evie sucked in a breath, images of giant wolves rushing to her mind. She quickly pushed the thoughts down to keep her composure.

"Is Evie alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I explained things to her."

"That's good. I just came to tell Evie that Brice and Shawn were both really sorry, and that they will tell her in person on a later date."

"Oh thank you." Evie said, "I guess I'll see them at the wedding in a few days then."

While Jacob exchanged a few more words with Leah and Rachel, Evie zoned out, to busy daydreaming to concentrate on what they were saying. She couldn't see to stop thinking about the beautiful brown eyes of the boy that she had met earlier.

"Come on Evie let's go home." Her mother called to her, "It's been a long day."

** A/N Thanks for reading. I really appreciate all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I love hearing what people think about the story. **


End file.
